youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
GrayStillPlays
GrayStillPlays (or just Gray) is an American video gamer. He is known doing spontaneous and unusual stuff in random games he plays. He acts exceedingly goofy at times but can also be a very curious and insightful player. In most of his videos he plays games in ways they were not intended to be played. This often results in him losing said games but he doesn't seem to mind it. Gray makes frequent use of sound effects not included in the game to liven up his videos. One example of him doing rebellious thing is in a video called "Built a Smartphone That Gives People Cancer - Smartphone Tycoon" a game that allows you to design your phone and allows everything to be customized on the created smartphones, he allegedly puts the phone buttons on the top of the phone and the sound buttons to the bottom right side, also attempting to put his YouTube logo on the top of the camera and also putting the Marking under it. Another thing Gray enjoys doing is breaking or glitching video games, one example of him doing this is in the video "this golf course is bassicly just hell-resort boss:golf" where he edits the terrian in ways he shouldnt be able to, many people find this amusing and interesting. In his description, he mentions that he is loving doing tutorials of games such as "My Summer Car" or other creative-sandbox games, he mentions that he releases videos everyday focusing on gameplay, tutorials, tips and tricks and bonus videos about the newest Indie games too and he thanks his viewers for checking him out. So far, he mostly likes the Creative-Sandbox games, as these tend to give him as much freedom possible to mess around. Gray started doing videos in 2016, his first videos being "The Forest", his intro back then was: Good day to you, GrayStillPlays (...)", he was always very thankfully about his viewers subscribing to him starting videos with "Thanks for 100 subscribers to 300 subscribers" and he stopped doing those videos. On his community tab, he first posted about his cat Boneless but also realizing that YouTube is now counting likes and "passing random demonetization". GrayStillPlays is supporting Hadrian, Foxy Fem, Draegast, eNtaK, Neilogical, Cheru, ScrapMan and also Camodo Gaming, Gray refers them as "FOXY FOLKS!". Personal life *He decided to also send his address (Which is also in About Tab), from the address it's known that he lives in Cape Coral, Florida. *Gray is married. *Gray has stated in multiple videos that he once lived in New Jersey but has since moved to Florida. Quotes *"Scumbags." - Referring to any NPC *"It's time for storytime with Gray." - The way that Gray often begins a long or rambling story that is in no way related to the game he is playing. *"Stay foxy and much love" - Gray's outro *"New game, damn it" - What Gray says when he starts a new game. *"Alright, so we're checking out/back with the only game that _____: it's of game." - Gray's new intro *In of game, you play a young profession Gallery Boneless_the_Cat.jpg|Gray's cat named Boneless. Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers